Chasse en eaux troubles
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Jared-Sam


Chasse en eaux troubles…

-Hors de question.

-Sam…

-Je… Non je peux pas, désolé.

-Saaaaam !

Mais le cadet ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'éloignait à grands pas. Il se maudissait d'avoir accepté de venir. C'était une affaire d'esprit des plus banales et ce… « truc » n'était pas censé bouger de là où il était. Hors de question qu'il monte dedans.

_« Je préfère encore les clowns »._

Il entendit le pas de son aîné se rapprocher et décida d'accélérer le sien.

-Sam arrêtes-toi !

-J'ai dit non Dean, répondit l'intéressé sans pour autant ralentir l'allure.

-Très bien ! lâcha Dean. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'irai tout seul !

_« Bingo ! »_

Sam stoppa le pas et se retourna vers son frère en soupirant. Ce dernier tenta de dissimuler au mieux le sourire vainqueur (voire même moqueur) qui menaçait de lui échapper. Sam n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la manœuvre pour l'avoir lui-même utilisée avec ce démon qui faisait s'écraser les avions. Et même si ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

-Il doit vraiment… enfin tu vois quoi…

-Oui il doit, désolé. C'est à ce moment qu'ont lieu les attaques et si on veut choper cet enfoiré, on n'a pas d'autre choix.

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Peu de choses lui faisaient peur, quoi qu'en pense Dean, mais ça… Ca ça l'angoissait à un point tel qu'il en avait déjà des sueurs froides.

-Ca va aller Sam, j'ai parlé au Capitaine, on en aura pour trois, quatre heures grand maximum.

Le cadet détourna le regard et le posa sur l'objet de ses craintes. Il scintillait sous le soleil, les parois encore humides et luisantes de sa dernière plongée. C'était un des sous-marins les plus petits de la flotte, malgré sa taille imposante. Depuis près de deux mois, les marins subissaient d'étranges attaques. Six hommes avaient déjà été retrouvés dans un des ballasts, mort noyés. Le capitaine, qui était un vieil ami de Bobby, avait mené une enquête auprès de ses hommes sans résultat. Bobby l'ayant aidé dix ans plus tôt pour une histoire de poltergheist chez lui, il s'était décidé à l'appeler, se disant que peut-être, cette histoire n'avait rien de naturelle. Le vieux chasseur étant sur une affaire importante, il lui avait envoyé les frères Winchester. Après enquête, Sam avait découvert qu'un des membres d'équipage était justement mort noyé dans la baie quatre mois plus tôt, suite à une dispute avec un de ses collègues. Ce dernier avait été jugé par le tribunal militaire et séjournait actuellement dans la prison d'Etat. Le corps du malheureux avait été incinéré. Si c'était bien lui qui attaquait les marins, les chasseurs devaient découvrir ce qui le retenait ici. Seulement les attaques n'avaient lieu qu'au cours des plongées. Les frères étaient sur place depuis une semaine et passaient leur temps dans le sous-marin à attendre qu'il se manifeste, en vain. L'EMF restait muet. Le Capitaine avait donc proposé de plonger pour réveiller l'esprit. Le sous-marin devait partir en mission la semaine suivante et il ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses hommes.

Quand Bobby les avait appelés pour s'occuper de l'affaire, l'aîné avait de suite accepté, pensant que l'air marin leur ferait du bien. Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Depuis leur arrivée, Sam avait une attitude étrange. Il avait du mal à dormir, ouvrait en permanence les fenêtres de la chambre ou de la voiture, alors que la température était plutôt fraiche, et passait le moins de temps possible dans le submersible. Et quand il était à l'intérieur, il le sentait nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il s'était imaginé qu'avec le temps, Sam s'habituerait. Mais quand il lui avait annoncé la future plongée, il avait bien dû admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Pourtant, il ne le blâmerait pas. Lui-même n'aurait pas fière allure si l'enquête se passait dans un avion. Bon c'était déjà arrivé une fois, mais il n'était pas tenté du tout de revivre l'expérience. Parce que oui, il avait peur de l'avion et que visiblement, son frère avait peur de monter dans un sous-marin. Pourquoi ? Ca il le saurait si Sam se décidait à lui en parler. Mais en attendant, il devait faire en sorte de le rassurer et de le calmer. Si jamais ça devait tourner mal, il devait être sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui.

**********

Contrairement au plan initial, Dean avait finalement décidé que ne pas se séparer était la meilleure solution. Sam avait tenté de le dissuader en disant que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait gérer la moitié du sous-marin. Seulement son teint blême et ses mains tremblantes avaient convaincu l'ainé du contraire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et esprit ou pas, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser seul. Sam lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils avaient plongé depuis déjà une heure et toujours pas d'esprit en vue. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Généralement, il n'était pas sujet à la claustrophobie mais là c'était différent. Il tenait à peine debout à l'intérieur et pouvait presque toucher les deux bords en tendant les bras. Et il y avait ces grincements incessants qui lui rappelaient la pression qu'exerçait l'eau sur la coque. Il se sentait pris au piège, sans aucune issue de secours en cas de problème. Comme s'il était enterré vivant… Mais il savait aussi que son frère comptait sur lui et qu'il ne devait pas céder à la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu. Et merde, si Dean avait réussi à surmonter sa peur le temps d'une chasse dans un avion, il pouvait bien en faire autant non ?! Il cessa donc de ruminer sur la situation et focalisa son attention sur son frère qui marchait devant lui. Ils longeaient un des nombreux couloirs étroits qui reliaient les différentes parties du sous-marin entre elles, contrôlant au passage toutes les soutes qu'ils croisaient. Certaines étaient normalement interdites d'accès car elles donnaient sur les réserves de torpilles. Mais le Capitaine avait jugé préférable de les contrôler aussi, mieux valait être prudents. Il avait donc donné les codes d'accès aux chasseurs en leur précisant bien de ne surtout toucher à rien. Chose assez aisée pour le cadet qui n'avait qu'une hâte : en finir. Dean en revanche prenait le temps de regarder de près, s'extasiant devant tout ce qu'il voyait. Après tout, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir d'aussi près ce qui constituait l'armement de son pays et il se sentait comme un gosse dans un magasin de jouet. Il avait quand même soigneusement évité de toucher les têtes nucléaires, n'étant pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque de tout faire sauter. Il ne leur restait plus que trois soutes à contrôler et toujours aucune manifestation de l'esprit. Et ça ne le rassurait pas, parce que plus ils attendraient, plus ils passeraient de temps sous l'eau et plus l'angoisse de son frère allait être difficile à gérer. S'il avait eu le choix, il l'aurait laissé au motel le temps d'en finir. Seulement surveiller tout un sous-marin tout seul lui aurait été impossible. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils n'avanceraient pas beaucoup en restant ensembles. Ils ne couvraient pas suffisamment de surface et ça n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage. Si l'esprit attaquait d'un bout alors qu'eux étaient de l'autre, ils n'arriveraient jamais à lui mettre la main dessus. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son frère seul. Sam sentait bien le dilemme qui se jouait dans l'esprit de son ainé. Et même si l'idée le terrifiait un peu, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. La séparation était inévitable.

-Dean, on devrait peut-être…

-Quoi, se séparer ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-On n'a pas le choix et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, insista le cadet.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il se sentait dépassé par les évènements, puis lâcha un soupir résigné.

-Très bien, mais au moindre problème, tu m'appelles! ordonna-t-il alors qu'un faible sourire se dessine sur le visage de son frère. Quoi ?

-Dean, on est à je ne sais quelle profondeur, enfermés dans une boite avec des parois en acier. Ya pas de réseau téléphonique ici.

Sur le moment, Dean se sentit très con. C'était tellement évident que même un gosse de dix ans y aurait pensé. Seulement lui était tellement préoccupé par la sécurité de son frère qu'il avait zappé ce détail un tantinet contrariant. De son côté, Sam n'en menait pas large non plus. Certes il avait peur mais l'idée que son frère puisse avoir des problèmes sans pouvoir le prévenir ne faisait rien pour arranger son état. Observant les lieux à la recherche d'une issue à leur problème, son regard se posa sur la solution.

-Les interphones…

Dean regarda son frère avant de se tourner vers l'objet que Sam ne quittait pas des yeux.

-Ca fera l'affaire, conclut l'ainé. Il y en a dans tous les couloirs et dans toutes les pièces.

Sam hocha la tête puis se tourna pour faire face au couloir qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru. Il inspira profondément puis commença à emprunter le chemin en sens inverse.

-Sam, l'interrompit son frère. Fais gaffe à toi.

Le cadet se retourna et offrit un sourire confiant, ne sachant s'il voulait rassurer son frère ou bien lui-même.

-Toi aussi, fit-il avant de reprendre son avancée…

***********

Bientôt dix minutes qu'il avait entendu l'appel de son frère et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'endroit où il était. L'attaque avait eu lieu moins d'une heure après qu'ils se soient séparés et maintenant, il se maudissait d'avoir choisi cette solution. S'ils étaient restés ensemble, son frère ne serait pas enfermé Dieu sait où avec un esprit vengeur qui s'amuse à noyer les passagers. Et la chance des Winchester avait encore frappé puisque tant qu'à faire, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Sam.

-Sammy putain dis-moi où tu es ! hurla-t-il dans l'interphone. Sam !!

Seulement Sam n'en savait rien. Un instant il longeait le couloir, et l'instant d'après, il se réveillait dans une petite pièce avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il s'était relevé, sûrement un peu trop vite vu la vitesse à laquelle la pièce tournait, et avait cherché l'interphone du regard. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le repérer, la pièce faisant à peine deux mètres sur deux. C'était d'ailleurs une des plus petites dont il se souvienne, une de celles où il était obligé de se baisser pour tenir debout. Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait mettre de côté le fait qu'il se sentait comme dans un cercueil mouvant et prévenir Dean.

-Dean ! Deeean !!

Il attendit quelques secondes mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Dean réponds-moi merde !!! J'suis enfermé! Deeean !!

Le silence de son frère renforça son sentiment de panique. Il sentait les pulsations rapides de son cœur à ses tempes, sa respiration devenait difficile et son front se recouvrait rapidement de sueur…

Dean avait bien entendu son appel, mais encore une fois, la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Le premier interphone qui lui tomba sous la main ne marchait pas, ce qui expliquait que la voix lui avait parue si lointaine. Il avait donc du courir jusqu'au suivant pour pouvoir répondre. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui n'obtenait aucune réponse.

_« Merde, merde, merde….. Où tu es bon sang… »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il ouvrait toutes les portes, réitérait ses appels sur tous les interphones, en vain. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, n'osant pas imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver son frère. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit. Un frappement sourd et irrégulier qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

-SAM !!!

Parce que c'était lui, Dean en était sûr. Ca ne pouvait être que lui… Après son dernier appel, Sam avait inspecté rapidement les lieux afin de voir si l'esprit était présent. Mais il était seul. Seul dans cette pièce exiguë. Seul dans son cercueil flottant… Cette image raviva son angoisse. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, les parois grinçaient comme si elles allaient se disloquer. Il devait sortir d'ici, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça… Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se jeta sur la porte et se mit à la cogner de toutes ses forces, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de l'interphone. Il fallait que Dean le retrouve, que ce soit pour le sortir d'ici ou assister impuissant à sa mort, mais il fallait que Dean le retrouve… Alors il cognait, encore et encore, sans se soucier du fait que ses jointures commençaient à saigner. Il cognait et il appelait la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide, la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

-DEAN !!! DEEEEEAN !!!

Dire qu'il cédait à la panique serait un euphémisme. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette peur qui le rongeait, le tétanisait. Il allait rappeler son frère quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se tourna et son visage se figea dans une expression de terreur. Il réalisa alors où il se trouvait. Il était dans un des ballasts et la purge était en train de s'ouvrir. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas entièrement, mais suffisamment pour que l'arrivée d'eau soit importante. Elle lui arrivait déjà à mi-mollet quand il entendit l'appel de Dean. Il voulut lui répondre mais l'interphone était hors service, l'ouverture des purges entrainant l'arrêt de sa mise sous tension. Il sentait la panique le gagner de plus en plus. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Plus l'eau rentrait, plus l'air se faisait rare. Ses coups contre la porte redoublèrent d'intensité malgré la douleur. Son regard allait de la porte qui restait inlassablement close à l'eau qui montait rapidement. Le niveau était passé au dessus de ses genoux et continuait de monter, évacuant encore plus d'air de la pièce. Au même instant, un coup résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Dean !! hurla-t-il d'une voix mêlant soulagement et terreur.

En entendant la voix de son frère, Dean sentit un poids disparaitre de sa poitrine. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà ce dernier s'était remit à crier.

-Dean, ouvre la porte !! Ouvre cette putain d'porte !! Dean !!!

Il continuait de hurler et de frapper, guidé uniquement par la peur qui l'habitait.

- L'eau !... Elle… Je peux pas sortir ! Dean ! Ouvre la porte !!!

-Ca va aller Sam, calme toi ! cria l'ainé à son tour d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. J'vais t'sortir de là !

En général, ces mots apaisaient le cadet. C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Quand Dean disait _« ça va aller »_, Sam se sentait rassuré mais là, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, au contraire. Parce qu'il savait que Dean ne trouverait pas de solution, il en était persuadé. Quant à Dean, la panique commençait à le gagner lui aussi. Mais il ne devait pas y céder. Il devait trouver le moyen de sortir son frère de là. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre à nouveau. La mort les avait déjà séparés deux fois et maintenant qu'il était revenu, hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul une fois de plus. Les cris de son frère le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer et Dean se retrouvait devant un nouveau dilemme. S'il voulait l'aider, il allait devoir bouger et trouver le moyen de refermer au moins l'arrivée d'eau avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Seulement laisser Sam seul ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

-Sam calme-toi ! reprit-il. Il faut absolument que tu te calmes, tu m'entends ?!

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que le bruit des coups que Sam continuait d'infliger à la porte. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le sortir de là, donc le laisser seul le temps de trouver la solution.

-Sammy! Sammy écoutes-moi! Je vais aller voir le capitaine et…

-Non !! le coupa le cadet. Dean me laisses pas ! Fais-moi sortir de là!!

-Sam calmes-toi bon sang ! J'ai pas le choix, c'est la seule façon d'ouvrir cette putain d'porte !

De l'autre côté de la porte, les coups cessèrent.

-Sam ? Sammy ?!

Mais toujours pas de réponse.

_« Merde Sammy me lâche pas maintenant… »_

Dean n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Il ignorait où en était le niveau d'eau et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, son frère allait mourir noyé. Et le silence soudain de ce dernier ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Il mit de côté sa répulsion à le laisser seul et partit aussi vite qu'il le put vers la salle de contrôle. Il ne croisa personne dans le long couloir, le Capitaine ayant réduit l'équipage au strict minimum. Une chose cependant l'intriguait. Depuis qu'ils avaient plongé, l'EMF ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois et il commençait sérieusement à douter que tout ça puisse être l'œuvre d'un esprit. Mais peu importe, le responsable de tout ça allait passer un seul quart d'heure s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

Sam n'osait plus bouger. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait plus. Sa peur le contrôlait totalement depuis que Dean lui avait dit qu'il allait le laisser. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement, incapable de parler ou même de penser de façon rationnelle. Son esprit égaré ne voyait qu'une seule chose : Dean l'abandonnait une fois de plus et il allait mourir, seul. Cette peur inconsciente et viscérale d'être à nouveau séparé de son frère se mêlait à son angoisse déjà si intense. Il entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigner dans le couloir et une envie irrépressible de rire le prit. Pas un rire joyeux non. C'était un rire nerveux, qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Un rire qui finit en hurlements déchirants. Devenait-il fou ? Au fond quelle importance puisqu'il allait crever. L'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine et continuait inexorablement de monter. Il se remit à appeler son frère mais cette fois, il ne lui demandait pas de l'aider. Cette fois il lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonné. Il lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé seul pendant quatre mois, de l'avoir ramené quand Jack l'avait tué, de n'avoir rien fait pour briser son pacte. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties à ces moments là revenaient l'assaillir avec violence. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que l'eau lui arrivait au menton. Il se mit à se débattre, même s'il était conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Il tourna sa tête vers le haut, de manière à accéder au peu d'air qui restait. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Bientôt, son visage disparut sous l'eau. Dans un dernier mouvement de survie, il tenta vainement de pousser la porte. Dans un dernier mouvement de panique, son cœur cessa de battre… Il ne sentit pas l'eau s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, puis dans ses poumons. S'il n'avait pas perdu conscience, il aurait pu voir le niveau d'eau baisser brutalement jusqu'à disparaitre, entendre la porte se déverrouiller. Il aurait pu voir l'expression de terreur qui barrait le visage de son frère quand il pénétra dans la pièce…

Quand Dean avait parcouru le couloir, il avait entendu le rire dément de son frère, puis ses hurlements. Il avait du lutter pour ne pas faire demi-tour et le rejoindre. Mais il savait aussi que la seule façon de le sauver était de continuer, sans se retourner. En entrant dans la salle de contrôle, il s'était directement dirigé vers le Capitaine pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils avaient de suite vérifié le contrôle des ballasts et s'étaient aperçus que l'un d'entre eux, à savoir celui dans lequel Sam se trouvait, avait été actionné depuis la salle même. La certitude de Dean comme quoi il n'y avait pas d'esprit derrière tout ça en fut d'autant plus renforcée qu'un des marins se leva aussitôt pour quitter la pièce à toute jambe. Le jeune chasseur lança au Capitaine de s'occuper de Sam tandis que lui s'occupait du fuyard. Ce dernier était parti dans la direction que Dean venait d'emprunter. Poussé par sa colère, le chasseur ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper. Il le plaqua au sol sans ménagement et l'assomma d'un violent crochet du droit. Deux marins apparurent, envoyés par le Capitaine, et s'occupèrent du prisonnier. Ils informèrent également Dean que le ballast avait été vidé et que la porte allait être déverrouillée. Ce dernier n'en demanda pas plus et s'y précipita. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se figea d'horreur en voyant le corps de son frère gisant sur le sol. Ses lèvres, bleuies par l'eau glaciale, contrastait méchamment avec la pâleur de son visage. Mais ce que Dean remarqua immédiatement, ce fut l'absence de mouvement au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Sam !! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Fébrilement, il posa ses doigts sur la carotide du cadet, mais quand il ne sentit aucune pulsation, son propre cœur s'emballa.

-Non non non non… Sammy m'fais pas ça ! Me laisses pas t'entends ?!

Tout en l'appelant, il avait entrepris de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Seulement Sam ne réagissait pas. Une colère sourde se mêla à sa peur de perdre son frère. Colère contre lui-même, colère contre cette vie qui ne les épargnait pas. De rage ou de désespoir, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine de son frère. La seconde qui suivit, le corps de Sam fut pris de spasmes et ce dernier se mit à tousser, évacuant l'eau de ses poumons, subissant la brûlure de l'air qui reprenait possession des lieux. Les yeux embués de Dean laissèrent les larmes s'échapper alors qu'il serrait son frère contre lui. Le sentant grelotter, il retira sa veste et en entoura les épaules de son cadet juste avant que celui-ci ne perde à nouveau connaissance…

************

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas les lieux. Murs blancs, draps blancs, armoire blanche… A dix contre un qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. La première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher son frère du regard. Il le trouva sans mal, dormant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable sur une chaise non loin du lit. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était relié à un moniteur cardiaque ainsi qu'à une poche de solution saline. Pourtant il n'avait mal nulle part et se demandait comment il avait atterri là. Il décida donc d'attendre le réveil de son frère pour avoir l'explication. Attente qui dura moins de cinq minutes puisque Dean s'était réveillé dès que son frère avait bougé.

-Sammy, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Bien, mais euh… Qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?

-Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

Devant la tête que tirait Sam, l'ainé en déduisit que la réponse était non.

-Syndrome des profondeurs.

-J'te demande pardon ? répliqua le cadet en haussant les sourcils.

Dean se passa une main sur le menton avant de s'assoir sur le pied du lit.

-Et bien, en gros l'angoisse que tu avais quand le sous-marin a plongé a dégénérée en crise psychotique. Ca a amplifié ta peur et… tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. D'après le médecin, ce genre de crise est assez courant, ça serait du à la profondeur ou un truc dans ce genre.

Sam se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas plus mal. Et pour toi, les ballades en sous-marins, c'est terminé. Une fois c'est bien suffisant.

Le cadet sourit franchement, bien content finalement de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer là-bas. Puis il fronça les sourcils et reprit un ton sérieux.

-Et pour l'esprit, tu l'as eu ?

-Y'avait pas plus d'esprit là dedans que de femme sexy dans cette pièce. Notre tueur était en fait le frère du gars qui s'est noyé. Il s'est fait embarqué le jour où l'autre est mort et a décidé de le venger.

-Je comprends pas, je croyais que le responsable de sa mort était en prison ?

-Exact, mais apparemment le pauvre gars était la tête de turc de pas mal de marins. Il en a informé son frère qui les a tous jugés responsables de sa mort. Il assommait les gars avant de les enfermer dans les ballasts et une fois le type mort, il évacuait l'eau et effaçait toutes les traces dans les données informatiques du rafiot. C'est pour ça que le Capitaine n'avait rien vu, conclut-il.

Sam soupira. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien mais se disait que visiblement, il avait eu une sacré chance de s'en sortir.

-On repart quand ? finit-il par demander à son frère.

-Hey minute Einstein, j'te rappelle que tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-Mais j'me sens bien !

-On partira dès que le médecin t'autorisera à sortir. Et si jamais tu m'refais un coup pareil…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard était suffisant pour que Sam sache ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Même si les choses avaient changées, même si un fossé s'était creusé insidieusement entre eux, aucun n'était prêt à perdre l'autre à nouveau. Sam lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de se rallonger. Apaisé par la présence de son frère, il s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de Dean.


End file.
